hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fegelein and Himmler at Hitler's birthday
, also known as the Fegelein and Himmler Scene, is a scene in Downfall, that is commonly used in parodies. It's commonly used to depict one of Fegelein's antics. This scene reveals Hermann Fegelein and Heinrich Himmler for the first time. In both the movie and parodies, the duo is depicted in devious ways. This scene is closely tied with the Himmler greets Hitler scene, which also happens to be the direct follow-up of this scene. In Downfall Fegelein and Himmler enter the main hall of the Reich Chancellery. Immediately, Martin Bormann and Wilhelm Burgdorf spot them and talk among themselves of how the latter is a 'pompous clown' and makes them sick. Burgdorf downs the first-ever alcoholic shot in the movie. The focus shifts to Himmler and Fegelein talking about Operation Clausewitz and Hitler's intent in bringing the Reich down with him, and they discuss their plan to talk Hitler out of it, possibly dragging Walther Hewel into the plot. Fegelein doubts Hewel's use in the plot. Himmler suggests using Eva Braun, being Hitler's mistress and Fegelein's sister-in-law to talk Hitler out of it. He insists strongly that they do everything they can, seeing that Berlin is "practically surrounded by the Russians," adding to Fegelein that if they don't, he will die and would never see his unborn child. Fegelein concurs. The focus suddenly shifts when Heinz Linge opening the door introducing Hitler, and out comes Hitler, being saluted by the guests. In Downfall Parodies Grand Master of Antics Himmler and Antic Master Fegelein plots for another antic towards Hitler. It is not clear why they discuss such matters of high-importance and secrecy in a crowd and within earshot of Burgdorf, but it might be that the Wehrmacht general's intervention would result in more lulz on their part. This scene is also used frequently to have Himmler and Fegelein summarize the insane antics they've committed against Hitler at the end of a parody and to share their thoughts on the lulz it produced. Certain parodies, like WonkyTonkBotty's Fegelein turns Hitler & the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon, use the part with Himmler and Fegelein talking via rotoscoping. Rotoscoped clips of Fegelein and Himmler's close up has been made by TheSilverUniverse in his green screen pack. Transcript Trivia *In the behind the scenes footage, there are several scenes that show Burgdorf ranting at Bormann and a short clip with Göring who was supposed to come too late to the festivity. **From the same footage, Hans Krebs (obviously) was supposed to be present alongside Burgdorf, but he never appeared in the final cut. *If you look closely, you can see Traudl Junge doing the Hitler salute with everyone else. *Fegelein is still smoking in the hall when Hitler arrives. A cigarette can be seen in his left hand as everyone is saluting Hitler. The same can be said for Traudl if you look hard enough. *Hewel is one of the people smoking the very first cigarettes in the movie. *Burgdorf is seen downing liquor in the film for the first time. Gallery Himmler Fegelein enter hall.jpg|"Two pranksters walked into a hall..." Bormann Burgdorf in hall.jpg|Bormann and Burgdorf talking behind the antic masters' back. Burgdorf first shot.jpg|Burgdorf's first shot. Bormann Burgdorf stares Himmler Fegelein.jpg|"Big Bormann is watching you..." Fegel derpface.jpg|Fegel derpface. Fegelein listen.jpg|Fegelein's serious face. Himmler talking to Fegelein.jpg|Himmler explains the next antic plan. Hewel in hall.jpg|Hewel unknowingly being involved. Fegel smirk.jpg|Fege-smirk. Linge opens hall door.jpg|Open sesame! Der Fuhrer!.PNG|Heinz Linge announcing the arrival of Hitler. Hitler enters hall.jpg|The H-man's hind. Heil!.jpg|Heil! Fegelein in hall with cigarette.jpg|Fegelein was holding a cigarette. (what you never knew, marked in red circle) Hitler_and_his_Fellow_Germans.png|The Führer returns the favor. Fegelin Himmler at Dolfy's birthday.jpg|Fegelein and Himmler in a behind the scenes photo. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes Category:Scenes with transcript